Lesser Dog
Lesser Dog is one of the members of the dog family who lives in Snowdin, appearing first as an enemy in Snowdin Forest and then as an NPC in Snowdin town. In battle it wields a long stone sword (perhaps about as long as his body if a little shorter) and a large, full-body shield engraved with the Delta Rune, signifying its place in the royal guard. Its name derives from the constellation "Canis Minor", which is Latin for "lesser dog". Appearance Its fur is completely white and its red tongue appears to be perpetually lolling out of its mouth. It wears gray, presumably metal armor with a darker gray band around the waist area. Personality and traits Like several other dog characters, Lesser Dog reacts over excitedly to physical attention and is capable of extending its neck at a seemingly limitless rate when stimulated by being pet. The Lesser Dog appears to enjoy spending its time off sentry duty by playing card games (namely poker and go fish) against itself at Grillby's; however, judging by its regular failure even against itself, it may not be very good at the game. Attacks * A dog resembling the Annoying Dog appears to the right of the screen and runs on the spot for a moment before leaping leftward. * A blue spear comes in from the right of the screen and moves all the way to the left, followed by a white spear coming in from the left, stopping in the middle and moving back leftwards for a moment before the attack ends. Strategy * If you pet it, you can spare it. If you keep petting it, its head will keep rising to meet your hand, and then far beyond that once you can't reach. * Like other dog enemies, the Stick can be used to end the Lesser Dog battle instantly. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits * White Text - "Searching for Affection" * Yellow Text - "Found A Loving Owner" ** In order to achieve yellow text, Lesser Dog must be pet enough times for the attacks to stop, and then spared. In the playable epilogue for the Pacifist Route Lesser Dog has apparently finally won a game of poker against itself, sitting in Grillby's bar - the only dog character not to be outside the Snowdin Library playing with its family member Endogeny. Quotes * "pant" Encounter * "Pant!" Pet * "noises" Pet+ * "revving" Pet++ * "takeoff" Pet+++ * "whistling" Pet++++ Flavor Text * Wields a stone dogger made of pomer-granite. Check * Lesser Dog appears. Encounter * You barely lifted your hand and Lesser Dog got excited. petting Lesser Dog for the first time * Lesser Dog is barking excitedly. ''each of Lesser Dog's attacks after being pet * ''You lightly touched the Dog. It's already overexcited... ''petting Lesser Dog a second time * ''You pet the Dog. It raises its head up to meet your hand. ''petting Lesser Dog a third time * ''You pet the Dog. It was a good Dog. ''the fourth pet * ''Lesser Dog is overstimulated. ''each of Lesser Dog's attacks after several more pets * ''You pet the Dog. Its excitement knows no bounds. ''yet another pet * ''Critical pet! Dog excitement increased. ''yet another pet * ''You have to jump up to pet the Dog. ''yet another pet * ''You don't even pet it. It gets more excited. ''yet another pet * ''Lesser Dog shows no signs of stopping. * There is no way to stop this madness. ''yet another pet * ''Lesser Dog enters the realm of the clouds. ''yet another pet * ''You call the Dog but it is too late. It cannot hear you. ''another pet... * ''You can reach Lesser Dog again. ''Lesser Dog's head comes back from the sky * ''You pet Lesser Dog. ''many pets * ''Lesser Dog is lowering. ''Lesser Dog's head comes back from the sky * ''It's possible that you may have a problem. Lesser Dog has been pet a little too much * Lesser Dog is learning to read. Lesser Dog's head has lowered into the text box * Lesser Dog is whining because it can't see you. ''Lesser Dog's head has lowered into the text box * ''Lesser Dog is unpettable but appreciates the attempt. Lesser Dog's head is below the text box * Hello There. ''Lesser Dog's head is below the text box * ''Perhaps mankind was not meant to pet this much. ''Lesser Dog's head is below the text box * ''It continues. ''Lesser Dog's head is below the text box * ''Lesser Dog is questioning your choices. Lesser Dog's head is below the text box * ''Lesser Dog is beyond your reach. ''Lesser Dog's head is below the screen * ''Lesser Dog has gone where no Dog has gone before. ''Lesser Dog's head is below the screen * ''Really... ''Lesser Dog can be pet no more * ''Lesser Dog tucks its tail between its legs. '' HP is low Trivia * The Lesser Dog's continuously rising head may be a reference to the Long Cat internet meme. * The amount of petting done is reflected in the Lesser Dog's snow sculptures at his sentry post. If you kill Lesser Dog, then there will only be a pile of mushy snow. * The Red Bird NPC in Grillby's will comment on the disappearance of the Dogs, even if Lesser Dog is still alive. * If Lesser Dog is the only enemy that you have killed, Undyne will comment on it, claiming that it was only seeking affection. * There exist sprites for an unused dog enemy similar to that of Lesser Dog, in which the files name "DogeB". It looks less like most of the other dogs in the game, looking like more of a golden retriever of sorts. It is unknown if this was originally meant to be Lesser Dog or a whole new monster altogether. Also, "Doge" may be a reference to the popular Doge meme. * Faun speaks of the Lesser Dog, saying how it gets too exited making snowdogs and cannot finish them. Category:Enemies Category:Dogs Category:Snowdin